1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluted roll, in particular for corrugating machines, and a method for the manufacture thereof.
2. Background Art
In the manufacture of corrugated board, pairs of fluted rolls are used for producing a corrugated medium from a smooth paper sheet, as described for instance in U.S. Ser. No. 09/667,713. For the nip pressure to be maintained between two fluted rolls of major width, one of the fluted rolls, in practice, is provided with a swell i.e., the roll is bomb shaped, having a diameter that grows continuously from both ends towards the middle. In the case of pairs of fluted rolls with at least one fluted roll having a swell, paper infeed has been observed to be irregular, causing creases during the manufacture of corrugated board.